Fortune Telling
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: A series of vignettes involving characters from Baccano!, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, and Full Metal Alchemist. May your imagination guide you to impossible places.


Fortune Telling

By Any Unborn Child

_**(I made this in response to the ficlet meme going around LiveJournal, thus you have these crossover stories/vignettes. I hope you enjoy them!) **_

I. Feeling in Monochrome (Edward Elric & Roy Mustang)

In the midst of everything, they had not forgotten the pasts that they had conquered. But as the sweat on their bodies built and their movements were growing faster, the rest of the world seemed to evaporate into the air, just as the Full Metal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist.

II. I'm Not Here (Fai D. Fluorite)

The pangs of recently recovered memories still ached inside his heart. As he looked out towards the sunrise, towards a seemingly better tomorrow, he was further reminded of what he lost. Fai knew that the pain would never leave – like a scar, it would fade, but it would forever stay.

III. No (Seishiro Sakurazuka & Yuuko Ichihara)

They, who had been caught within the spectrum of intention and fate many times, knew all too well the meaning of the word "no."

As time passed however, even though they were on the same side…they grew apart, for their definitions of the word differed almost as much as they did.

IV. Pace (Ladd Russo, Chane Laforet, & Roy Mustang)

It had happened quite unexpectedly, or as unexpectedly as the twisted and inevitable lust within each of them would allow. Try as she might, all that came from Chane were the widening of her eyes, the tensing of her legs, the tightening of her grip as the two men loudly voiced their pleasures behind and in front of her.

V. Compromise (Kurogane & Sakura)

Kurogane had lost his mother a long time ago, and while he did acknowledge his wounds, he had never stopped to tend to them.

Sakura did what she could to tend to him. She smiled in his direction, talked to him nicely. Each day she did more, even if she never felt it was enough.

VI. Ripped Tapestry (Seishiro Sakurazuka)

It was true that he had told Subaru that he held no affections for him, that everything he had said to him was a lie. But that was not true. He lusted after Subaru because he was the one thing that could give him what he never had.

If only he understood that…

VII. Becoming Red (Kurogane)

The blood on his hands was more than enough to make his hands shake with fear.

It was not the sight of the blood that had made him react so strongly, nor was it the smell stinging his senses.

No…

It was the fact that it was the magician's blood to begin with.

VIII. Doorstep (Sakura & Chane Laforet)

On the doorstep of the hotel, Chane looked out, and almost immediately she noticed the baby staring up back at her. Her emerald eyes were shining in the morning light, and her mews of delight only escalated as Chane surveyed the little one further, her own brown orbs widened in a mix of disbelief and awe.

IX. Reminiscence (Subaru Sumeragi & Yuuko Ichihara)

"You exist as a counterpart to one named Kamui," Yuuko stated to the teenage boy, her eyes blackened in the light of the lamp post. "Am I correct?"

Subaru nodded unconsciously. "Yes. I am." Never before had he been in such awe of another human being – she had understood without him saying a word.

X. Lamplight (Edward Elric & Fai D. Fluorite)

Edward and Fai appeared to be of two different characters – but in reality, they were similar. They had both coped with traumatic pasts, and they both traveled on a quest against impossible odds.

Romance was the farthest thing on their minds, but, in the end, as the worlds converged, it had been right next to them the entire time.

XI. Mirror Gate (Ladd Russo & Subaru Sumeragi)

He had encountered the boy soon after he had escaped Alcatraz, not too long after the smells of freedom had been welcomed in his system. The boy had a wistful look in his eye as he leaned against the railing of the city bridge.

Ladd, boastfully and blatantly inquired, "Have you ever experienced death, kid?"

Without even looking back, Subaru said flatly, "Yes. I have."


End file.
